Blunt
Blunt is the 16th episode of season 4, and the 84th produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on February 24, 2015. Synopsis Reese and Finch must protect Harper, a street-smart grifter, when her plan to steal cash from a medical marijuana dispensary goes up in smoke. Origin of the Title Blunt refers to street term for marijuana stuffed inside a small, hollowed out cigar or cigarillo. It also refers to statements which are very direct and to-the-point; a number of characters in the episode bluntly express thoughts or ideas. Main Plot Points The events in this episode are in Samaritan point of view. * Person of Interest: Harper, a young grifter taking advantage of students in order to steal, and later Trey, her current mark, who gives her access to the cash generated by a medical marijuana dispensary. Episode Notes * This episode centers on the medical marijuana industry. Although possession, use and sale of marijuana is illegal in the United States, individual states have legalized marijuana for medical use by prescription, or decriminalized personal use of small amounts of marijuana. Laws vary from state-to-state; medical marijuana is legal in 20 states (where the definition of medical use is often very loosely applied), while it is legal in only four. However, because marijuana is illegal under federal law, which takes precedence over state law, all sales must be made in a way that does not violate federal laws, including federal banking laws, making the industry a cash-only business. In New York, medical marijuana may be legally ingested as food, oil, vapor or by pill, but cannot legally be smoked. *The scene with Reese and Dominic sitting face to face in the diner is staged to suggest a similar scene from the 1995 film Heat.https://twitter.com/Winston_Duke/status/570433596298633216 In the scene, Robert DeNiro's criminal gang leader and Al Pacino's LAPD detective meet in a Los Angeles restaurant, where they establish the ground rules for their relationship. *Finch thinks of college life as an overpriced [[wikipedia:Bacchanalia|'bacchanalia']], referring to the Roman festivals of Bacchus, the Greco-Roman god of wine, freedom, intoxication and ecstasy. Finch refers to the common practice that college students, on their own for he first time, drink to excess at dormitory and fraternity parties. *Fusco calls Finch "Mister Peabody", a reference to the cartoon dog of the same name. Mr. Peabody, a smarter than average beagle, appeared in the late 50s and early 60s animated television series Rocky and His Friends and The Bullwinkle Show. Similar to Finch, Mr. Peabody has a range of accomplishments: inventor, scientist, Nobel laureate, gourmand, and more. He adopts a human son, Sherman, who becomes his student and constant companion as they travel together through time to meet historical figures, using a machine Mr. Peabody built. Production Notes * This is the fourth of four sweeps episodes to feature the return of a former POI, in this case, Caleb Phipps, who hires Root as a new member of a group project team. *2nd 2nd Assistant Director Teddy Gibbons made a cameo appearance as one of the taxi drivers at the end of the episode.https://twitter.com/AmyAcker/status/570432644422488064 *This is the last episode written by long term staff member, Amanda Segel. Coincidentally, it is directed by Fred Toye, who also handled Segel's first episode: Witness, in Season 1. Bloopers and Continuity Errors Music *"Blame" - Calvin Harris feat. John Newman (in the club) Trivia *Finch mentions Dr. Tillman will call in Det. Riley's prescription for medical marijuana. Tillman, the POI from , is the earliest POI who maintains a connection with Finch. *Bear chews on a Bontoni shoe. Bontoni is an Italian manufacturer of handmade men's shoes; a typical pair costs roughly $1000, and is made to measure. *Dominic's method of money laundering is gold farming, previously used by Leon Tao in . *The displays in Caleb Phipps's meeting room show digits of π. Quotes Media References es:Blunt it:Blunt Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes